


The Garden

by VisualStain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief depictions of war, Fae & Fairies, Gardens, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualStain/pseuds/VisualStain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garden is a beautiful sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I came up with after the St. Paddy's Day one. I wanted to do something else with faeries and then this kid in my Latin class presented their project on the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, and thus this story was born. Last story for today, and who knows when the next will be up (not me). Anyways enjoy!

The garden is a beautiful sight.

During the day mortal children, human and animal alike, play in the gardens. Shrieking laughter can be heard echoing throughout the garden as they frolic. The older ones make crowns using the glorious flowers for the youngers, and the youngers all play together. Running after each other, hiding from one another, playing with their pets, all while the warm sunlight shines down upon them all.

The garden is a beautiful sight.

During the night it is the time for the immortals to dance and chatter amongst the muted, but still beautiful, flowers. The tinkling laughs of the Fae echo through the garden as they dance the night away. The mischievous Fair-Folk talk and drink amongst themselves while the host of the fête, the Faerie king or queen, watches on passively. The trickier Fair-Folk arrive to the fête late, a grievous offense usually, but bring with them a peace offering of mortal children. The children are lured into drink and dance with the Fae, and come morning they shall be gone forever. The garden is alight with the luminous and beautiful Faeries and their newest additions.

The garden is a beautiful sight.

War has broken out between mortals and immortals. The mortals were tired and angry with the Fair-Folk that kept stealing away their children. The immortals were tired and angry of being shunned by the world and the day. Although the Faeries were far stronger than the mortals, the humans had a weapon deadlier than the Fae’s magic. They humans had iron and steel, poison to the Fae. The garden is burned, and the once-colorful flowers dyed red.

The garden _was_ a beautiful sight.

The daylight and moonlight shone down upon the static waste. There is no motion, no life visible amongst the ruins. Old bones of Fae and humans lie together and blend. Everything is still, until the first wind since the great battle comes and blows away the top layer of old ashes. Light shines pale upon the first new bloom, the first new life.

The garden was a beautiful sight.

A new alliance is formed. Fair-Folk and humans dance and feast together. The tinkling laughter of the immortals and the boisterous laughter of the mortals mingle into one. Fae queen and a mortal king sit together on their thrones, hands touching to reassure one another of their presence. The moonlight casts a wonderful glow on the glorious flowers.

The garden _is_ a beautiful sight.


End file.
